


Abandoned

by raspberrydoll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mystery, depressed!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrydoll/pseuds/raspberrydoll
Summary: He just... left. But Harry was determined to find out what happened with Draco.





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2013, it's just a drabble so there is no plot at ALL (sorry!) and when I first started to write. I'm posting old stuff from FFnet to here. (Publication date is from when it was published on the other site.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. JKR still believes Draco and Harry are straight. The end.

Warning: Slash. M/M pairing.

A/N: This is a mini one-shot/baby ficlet that me and my best friend wrote. It was inspired by a Drarry gifset we saw on tumblr and wrote our own little version of it. Hope you enjoy, and if you don't well then that's just too bad. Reviews are welcome! :D

Abandoned

October 2012

I can't believe he just left, thought Harry as he was sitting in his kitchen table. He was staring into his empty coffee mug not even wanting to get up and put it in the sink.

He was heartbroken. He was depressed. Without Draco, he didn't even know if he could function properly. He just... left. Harry tried convincing himself that maybe it was for the better. But "for the better" shouldn't hurt this much.

Harry had tried owling Draco but the letters always came back unopened. He didn't even know where Draco had gone to. They had met at a restaurant and Draco had said those hurtful words Harry never wanted to ever in his life hear.

"I'm so sorry Harry, but I can't do this anymore."

Draco had gotten up from their table, put on his coat, and walked right out the door. Even with Harry calling his name, Draco didn't turn around much less flinch. He left without looking back all the while Harry's world crumbled with the sight of Draco walking out. With just those few simple words, Harry's world had been turned irrevocably upside down.

Harry was determined though. He wrote everyday. Hedwig did her best to deliver as many letters as she could possibly carry. Still, none of them were answered.

October 2013

Tap, tap, tap.

Upon awakening Harry cursed under his breath for being so abruptly taken out of a delicious dream featuring Draco. Why now? Groggily taking out his hand from under the covers, he turns to shut off the alarm.

Only the alarm wouldn't shut off and that's when he became fully aware of the noise.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

It was becoming more and more insistent. The noise was undeniably something that he had been hoping to hear so long ago. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and looked over to the alarm clock. 7:29am.

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.

Fully alert, he looked over to the window and saw that it was an owl. If it wasn't for the continuous tapping, Harry wouldn't have even bothered to get up to answer it. He figured it must be work needing him to come in early or something especially since he didn't subscribe to the morning paper.

As he padded towards the window, the owl swooped in and landed on his bed. He recognized that owl. It was unmistakably Draco's eagle owl. Hastily, he rushed back to his bed and took the letter from it's beak.

Dear Harry,

I believe I owe you an explanation. No words I can say in a letter will be enough to express how very sorry I am for hurting you. Please let me explain. I love you. I miss you. I've arranged a portkey through the ministry for you to travel to the states. I've also arranged with Minister Shacklebolt to give you a leave of absence in the meantime. What I have to show and explain to you will take some time.

Love always,

Draco.

Harry didn't even hesitate. He packed whatever he could fit into his trunk and took off towards the ministry for his portkey. He just needed to get to Draco. Whatever Draco needed to show and explain to him, it could wait for a few days.

He needed to see him. He needed to be close to him, to touch him. Harry knew that whatever was going on between him and Draco, they could work it out.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos welcome! Seriously though you don't have to because I know it's shit lol


End file.
